Everytime We Touch
by xBxAxMx
Summary: RJ! Short Songfic to Cascada's Everytime We Touch. Very OOC. Please Review!


Everytime We Touch

This is just a short songfic to Cascada's _Everytime We Touch_. I do not own the characters, they belong to Meg Cabot.

Rob and Jess were holding hands as they walked into Chick's bar. They heard Chick yell out a welcome and walked over to where he was standing at the bar.

"Hey Chick." Jess smiled at him and sat down. Rob sat next to her with a similar greeting.

"Y'all want any burgers or drinks? It's on the house."

Jess grinned at him. "Now, I would think you knew that I can't drink. It's not good to offer that to minors." She emphasized the word minors, leveling a glare in Rob's direction.

He grinned at her. "Mastriani, _you_ should know that although you are underage, I am not." He had turned 21 the past summer. Jess glared at him and ordered a coke. "I'll have a tall one," Rob told Chick. "Anything you have."

Suddenly they all heard some screeching noise. Rob and Jess turned to see a very drunk woman standing on a small stage; she was trying to sing. And failing miserably.

Rob turned to see Chick grimace. "I had hoped doing karaoke would bring in more people. Now I think they're all being scared away." Rob laughed and turned to Jess, who looked pained.

"Why don't you give it a try?" he asked sarcastically. She surprised him by blushing a deep red. "What's this? Lightning Girl is actually embarrassed?" He leaned closed and whispered in her ear, "Whatever for? Don't tell me you're scared." He smiled and saw determination come into her eyes at his challenge.

Chick, who had heard everything, grinned and tossed a paper booklet at her. "If you're going to sing, those are the songs we have." Jess took the book and took her time flipping through its pages. All of a sudden her eyes lit up. She leaned over and whispered something in Chick's ear while Rob watched suspiciously. Chick grinned and barked out a laugh when she was finished talking. After an amused glance at Rob, he walked over to where the band was playing.

Rob became even more suspicious. "Mastriani, what's going on?"

She smiled at him and shrugged. "Nothing. I'm just going to sing some karaoke. You did dare me to." She finished her coke and leaned back on her stool. "Never underestimate women, Rob," she said cryptically. "We can be tricky." She gave him a quick kiss and stood up. "Looks like I'm up." She walked over to where Chick was waiting and took the mike.

All of the lights on the stage turned off and the band started playing a song that sounded vaguely familiar to Rob.

Suddenly he heard this beautiful voice singing above the noise in the bar. He stared as a single spotlight faded on to shine on Jess.

"_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me._

_I still feel your touch in my dreams._

_Forgive me my weakness,_

_But I don't know why,_

_Without you it's hard to survive."_

The whole room was quiet for a moment. Rob sat transfixed as he watched Jess start walking around the stage, clapping to the beat of the song as it sped up. The whole room began to cheer. She focused her eyes on him and didn't remove them once as she sang the chorus.

"_'Cause every time we touch,_

_I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss,_

_I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last._

_'Need you by my side."_

She finally broke eye contact and Rob realized he had been holding his breath. He let out a shaky sigh as he continued to watch her. Now she was standing nest to the band's drummer, bobbing her head at him and encouraging him to plat louder.

"_'Cause every time we touch,_

_I feel the static._

_And every time we kiss,_

_I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go._

_'Want you in my life."_

Jess, knowing that this part of the song had a long instrumental solo, jumped into the very enthusiastic audience and started dancing.

Before Rob knew he had moved, he was standing in front of her and holding out his hand. She took it and together they danced, oblivious to everyone else in the room. After a wile Jess pulled the mike back up to her mouth, preparing to sing again. She turned and wrapped Rob's arms around her so that they were dancing with her back to his chest. Then she tucked her head under his chin and began to sing.

"_Your arms are my castle,_

_Your heart is my sky,_

_They wipe away tears that I cry._

_The good and the bad times,_

_We've been through them all,_

_You make me rise when I fall."_

Jess swung herself out and faced Rob, looking him in the eye. She laughed at the look on his face and continued the song.

"_'Cause every time we touch,_

_I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss,_

_I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last._

_'Need you by my side."_

Rob once again stood transfixed on Jess. Never before had he seen as beautiful a sight as Jess dancing to a song that declared her love. All he wanted to do was pull her close and kiss her until she couldn't think of anything but him. He wanted to do something to sate his hunger for her.

"_'Cause every time we touch,_

_I feel the static._

_And every time we kiss,_

_I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go._

_'Want you in my life."_

Rob reached out and pulled her close. He couldn't help it. He kissed her. She responded eagerly, pressing her body against his. They continued until Jess pulled away, getting ready to sing the last few lines of the song.

This time, her voice was soft and quiet. She was so beautiful…

"_'Cause every time we touch,_

_I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss, _

_I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last._

_'Need you by my side."_

She started at him as the last chords of the song ended. Then she turned and walked to the stage. Rob followed closely behind. He watched as she handed the mike back to a widely grinning Chick and followed her again as she walked outside.

Finally, she turned to him. "What do you think?"

He struggled to find his voice. "I…you…" He sucked in a deep breath and she laughed.

"I don't think I've ever seen you speechless before." She cuddled into him and wrapped her arms around his neck. His went to her waist. "You know what the thing is?" she asked quietly. He shook his head. She pulled back slightly and looked at him with a wondrous look in her eyes. Then she placed a small kiss on his lips. "It was all true."

Rob finally found his voice. "Really?" he asked roughly.

She nodded and kissed him again. "Really." Then she smiled. "Every time we touch."

_FIN_

What do you think? I know it's a cheesy ending, but I couldn't think of anything better.

Review please!!!!


End file.
